Vampire Miko
by KageKyuura
Summary: What if Kagome was attacked by a vampire? What if she moved to Forks? What if she met a certain Cullen there? What if there are some unsolved tension between Inuyasha and Kagome? What if...? I suck at summaries so...read and find out.
1. The Attack

Chapter 4: Meeting The Others part 2

After the phone call from her mother, she took her cup off coffee, putting the sugar and coffee mate in, stirring the contents in, she started drinking her coffee. Next before she sat down the scent of Sango was at her door, she sighed walking over to it, a knock had sounded at her door, it wasn't like she didn't already know that Sango was there at her door.

Opening her door, she looked at Sango with an awaiting look, "hey Kagome, I heard about this really great party. And was wondering if you'd come with me. It's a formal party so dress real nice ok?" her new friend Sango said with a bright excited smile. Kagome couldn't help but smile back; she couldn't help it Sango had that affect on her.

Kagome nodded, "yeah I have a few nice dresses I can choose from. Before I moved out of my families home, I used to attend a lot of formal parties, so I have over a thousand fancy dresses." Kagome replied, sounded really excited about the dresses she'd have to choose from. Sango smiled back before she left excited to go to a party with her new friend, never had she felt so compelled to go to a party with someone she'd just met. How could she trust Sango not to do anything stupid?

That's right she couldn't, but there was no reason she couldn't go out to have some fun? Who knows she might meet everyone on this floor, who might be at that party. So closing her door, she went to her bedroom, to her closet, opening the closet doors she looked through the thousand dresses that she owed, her mother would be proud that she loved to shop for those kinds of things.

A purple cocktail dress? Nah, how about a black and purple mini dress that stopped at mid-thigh, with a black and purple leather belt around the waist, yes that would do. She pulled that off the wrack, she went though her shoes, she found black and purple stiletto's, now for the make-up she put on purple eye shadow, black eyeliner and black mascara, next she put on grape flavored lip gloss. When her make up was done, she waited until Sango came and get her because one she didn't know where the party was or when to be there.

Sango never told her the time, so she didn't know when to dress into her the dress she picked out. She put on her dress at about 6:30, that is when Sango knocked on her door, she put on her stiletto's before she answered the door, seeing it was Sango, her new friend's jaw hit the floor the minute she had seen Kagome.

"Oh my goodness, Kagome you look amazing, the guys would not stop drooling at you!" Sango exclaimed with an excited tone. Oh no...I should of thought about the guys that would be at that party, how many would flirt with her? If so she'd scare them till they peed their pants. She couldn't say she hated guys, but she could say she wasn't ready for any kind of relationship, not since the last one that broke her heart two years ago; thinking it was alright to use her for his needs, not only didn't she get revenge she made sure that he never forgot his mistake.

The guy spent months apologizing to her, trying to get her back, but she just wouldn't forgive him. It hurt her beyond repair, maybe someone could change that tonight. She didn't know if she should trust another guy after that, but it was worth a try.

Stepping out the door, she closed it behind her, locking it so no one would get in without a key. She walked alongside Sango talking about this and that, not that it mattered because fourty minutes later they reached a large mansion like house; it was huge, she didn't know who lived here but it looked like her 'family' home she used to live in before she took her mother's advice and moved out. Kagome doesn't speak to her family unless one of them calls, but other then that she won't see them, she forbids things like that to happen. She never told her address for a reason, one never to see her mother again, she missed her brother terribly, and wished she could of taken him with her.

Walking into the large house, the only scent I could pick up besides everyone in the house were dog demons and a single human woman. So that's who lived here, maybe the head boss lived here with his wife? Who knows, but it was best to find out before the end of the night.

As they entered the ball room where pretty much everyone was gathered up, standing with a bunch of other people was the head boss himself with a beautiful human woman standing at his side. Whoever she was, she looked great standing at his side, they made a beautiful couple. She once had a relationship like that; one where everyone would tell her how great they looked together, but that was a long time ago, that memory had been shattered by the one man Takushi Honda who used her, he was a handsome guy; rich, and a kitsune like herself, but he was nothing like her, she was every elemental kitsune in the world there was, that is what made her forbidden not to mention she had miko blood in her too also made her forbidden.

But no one seemed to care these days, that is the way she liked it. "Mr. Taisho, it is a pleasure to see you here. I didn't know you lived here," Kagome spoke up, the man who ran her school looked over noticing it was the new girl Kagome, his eyes brightened up.

"Kagome! Such a pleasure to see you again. This is my wife Izayoi, and yes we live here. Except our sons of course." Mr. Taisho replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Izayoi. Who are your sons by the way?" Kagome decided to ask.

"Oh, over there is Inuyasha, he's the one with that ugly skank Kikyo on his arm. Next to him is Koga his best friend, and next to him is Koga's girlfriend Ayame, next to her is Miroku who is chatting away to Bankotsu, and beside Bankotsu is his brother Jakotsu though he looks like a woman I assure you he's not. Over to the far side of the room chatting away to Naraku which is odd since Sesshomaru doesn't talk much at all. Right honey?" Izayoi said as she pointed out her sons and their friends.

"Yes! Sesshomaru doesn't talk much, and I don't like that Naraku guy. He's a bit dark in my opinion." Mr. Taisho said with a growl as he looked at Naraku with a glare.

Kagome looked at the one they were talking about, his aura was dark, kind of evil in a way but not evil. If the man was talking to Sesshomaru then he couldn't of been that bad right? Then she saw Sango standing next to Inuyasha and the others so she walked over. Once she reached them she stayed in hearing range so she could hear what they were saying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Sango and the others

"Guys I met this really beautiful girl named Kagome. Anyways she lives just across the hall from me, and she looks amazing in the dress she is wearing tonight." Sango said as she talked to the others. Kikyo however scoffed there was no one more beautiful then her, then she looked behind her a little ways and saw a girl who looked exactly like her only MORE beautiful if that was possible, the dress the girl was wearing looked designer made which wasn't possible because only rich people could afford designer made clothing, she had designer made rhinestone earrings in her hears that looked like roses, on her wrist she had a designer made diamond bracelet, and a designer made silver watch on the other wrist. This girl had everything; she looked more beautiful had everything designer, she must of been rich.

"Honey, look at that girl behind us," Kikyo said, Inuyasha looked behind him only to see Kagome, the new girl from school who'd be starting tomorrow. She looked amazing like Sango said, everything she had on her was designer made, which confused him since he didn't know she was rich. The dress she wore was also designer made, which would of cost someone $50,000 just to get, if they weren't rich.

"I know that girl, I seen her earlier today enrolling in our school." Inuyasha replied as he turned back around to look at his friends.

"You've got to be kidding me? That girl enrolling in our school...doesn't she have to be rich to attend Shikon High? The tuition is too much for a poor girl." Kikyo scoffed, she didn't believe it for one second that she was going to attend their school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Kagome

'Poor girl? Who does that bitch think I am? I am the second richest girl in the world. There will be no one who disses me without getting a few wounds in the process.' Kagome thought angrily as she glared at the girl who failed to notice that the girl they were talking about was a demon who could take her out any given second. Did Inuyasha not tell her of the dangers of insulting a demoness? Especially one so powerful like herself? Oh she was going to get it, she was going to get it good.

"Excuse me, but I am more richer then you give me credit for, slut. So why don't you go into your slut group and leave the normal girls and guys alone. They don't want any viruses that you may have. So skoot." Kagome said coldly as she glared at the woman who dared to insult her.

"What did you say?! You bitch, I will have you know that I don't carry viruses! Maybe you do!" Kikyo screeched loudly, everyone stopped to look at them, they stopped talking or partying which ever one to look at the two girls who were arguing.

"How would you know? Have you ever been to a doctor?" Kagome sneered, the girl in front of her was way to sluttish there was at least a hundred male scents on her, did Inuyasha not smell her?

"No, but I know that I have no viruses. So go somewhere else whore, because your not worth socializing with," Kikyo taunted coldly, she glared at Kagome promising revenge when she got the change.

"Oh but Kikyo, you smell like you've had sex with a hundred guys. So there is no telling that one of those guys gave you aids or something." Kagome responded, countering Kikyo's whore remark with one of her own; without the use of whore.

Kikyo screeched again, hurting all the demon's ears in the area as she stormed off not wanting to deal with that girl anymore. Kikyo's friends stared at Kagome as if she had done something victorious that none of them thought to do.

"You are amazing, Kagome! No one even thought of using her sluttish personality against her. If I had thought of that, Kikyo would have been gone sooner," Inuyasha said with praise. He hated that woman, but he couldn't figure out for the world why he dated her.

Kagome laughed softly, "well use it next time, it works a charm," Kagome smirked.

With that Kagome walked off somewhere else, seeing as her job with them was done. She walked near where Sesshomaru was standing decided to listen to their conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Sesshomaru

I heard the commotion between his half brother and his friends, he had seen how Kikyo got angry at someone but he couldn't see or smell who it could of been. Whoever it was, was doing a good job because after not even fifteen minutes Kikyo stomped off somewhere in anger. He was impressed with that skill.

"So Sesshomaru, has anyone caught your eye yet?" Naraku asked, he was curious to know. Because since he and Kagura broke up he's been in a daze as if he'd seen something that caught his eye.

"Yes, she was beautiful, I have never seen a demoness that looked so beautiful like she did. She had long midnight black blue hair with brown, ice blue, yellow, red, sky blue, and slight orange streaks in her hair, she had soft looking tanned skin, well toned muscles from who knows what, she was tall, had a heart shaped face, kissable lips, beautiful sapphire eyes with silver specks, pointed ears, silver stripes all over her body except her cheeks, which had dark blue stripes. On her forehead she had a circle of elements, in the middle was a silver northern star, and atop of that was a purple teardrop." Sesshomaru replied to Naraku.

"Northern star you say? Sounds like the northern lords daughter. But we never could find her, because he always showed up without his family." Naraku said.

"Why are you searching for her?" Sesshomaru asked, narrowing his eyes; one thing he didn't want was Naraku getting a hold on her.

"Because she is special, an elemental Kitsune/miko. That is why I search for her," Naraku said truthfully.

"I won't let you have her, she's mine." Sesshomaru growled out.

"You haven't claimed her yet, so she is free game." Naraku taunted Sesshomaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Kagome

'Did he just say free game? No fucking way will I let that happen. Ewww...I would not want to date a spider hanyou no matter what.' Kagome thought as she stepped forward to them.

"I believe I can think for myself. And what I say now is, I WILL NEVER DATE YOU NARAKU! So don't even think about it," Kagome snarled as she glared at the hanyou.

"Hello Sesshomaru. That is your name right?" Kagome said as she turned to the inuyoukai standing beside the hanyou.

He nodded, "indeed it is. And you are?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi," Kagome replied.

"Hn, I see. Well why don't we go talk privately somewhere." Sesshomaru suggested to her.

Kagome nodded and they went to a private place. Once there, they looked into each others eyes.

"After we talk why don't you introduce me to everyone..." Kagome said, her tone had something that he hardly recognized. It held something akin to lust, so she was turned on by his presence that was something he'd enjoy immensely.

So they shared a couple hours of passion against the wall while he thrusts against her, causing unbelievable pleasure for the both of them. After they both came together, they panted heavily, pulling away from each other, she smiled.

"You really are good, I'd love to see you again sometime, Sesshomaru," Kagome said with a sexy smirk that turned him on again, but he ignored it.

He nodded saying his goodbyes.

She thought about all the people she met that night, Bankotsu and his six brothers seemed really nice a little cocky but nice. Inuyasha was a cocky hanyou but he was nice too, Kikyo however was someone she wanted to place right in hell, Sango she had met earlier the other day, Miroku had a perverted aura around him so she stayed away from him as much as possible, Hiten, he was just as cocky as Bankotsu and his brothers, he was a real asshole so she didn't like him. Monten was something different he was a bald man; but he was really nice despite his cockiness and hair obsession that he has. Souten, Hiten's and Monten's little sister was a sweetheart, though she can be a little devil if you piss her off, it seems that Inuyasha had the pleasure of being on her end of her temper therefore was scared to go anywhere near that girl; she just laughed at the scene. Kagura who she never met but had seen at the party seemed a little greedy, not only did she date Sesshomaru for his money, she dated him so he'd stay oblivious to all her affairs with other men; when she said she was just staying at a friends house. Yeah right like anyone would believe that lie. Surely he didn't, did he?

Kana, Kagura's younger sister wasn't as greedy as her sister, she was quite different, she really liked Kurama, whoever that was. I heard he was the infamous silver kitsune thief; you'd never catch him in one place or with one girl. He was a player that most girls would fear to date because their worst fears of losing their man to another woman would come true as you say he was not a single woman fan, he liked many woman, but he seemed to take on a human form most of the time. Whoever this man was, she wanted to have a talk with him, Kana really didn't deserve any bad treatment from that kitsune, no girl did. She was going to stop that.A

After the party, Kagome went straight home, unlocking her door she walked in. She sniffed the air, trying to see if anyone has been in her room, it kind of smelled like smoke, with some ash and was that vanilla? Who could put those three together? Those scents never mix; like normally smoke and ash would clash out the vanilla making it almost hard to detect. But Kagome had never been fooled before, so she'll figure out who's been in her room before she came home.


	2. New Look

Chapter 2: Getting to know the guys

It's been a week since she had been in Cross Academy, the students were very welcoming, but there were two males that she had noticed in the school. What were their names? Oh yeah, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha; they were really mean to her, and never let her hang out with them even outside of class, Headmaster Cross didn't know what to do about the matter, and it was irritating her. Here she was sitting under a tree, thinking about all the possible reasons why those guys went out of their way to make her life a living hell.

She knew all the tricks a man could do to make a girl's life a living hell, hell Kinky-ho wasn't helping at all. That girl was Inuyasha's girlfriend and she loved to torture her. Kikyo or better known as kinky-ho, was always flirting with other guys that happened to pass her in the halls or even in class. Inuyasha doesn't seem to notice, but a few days ago she saw Kikyo kissing another guy in the hall, I think his name was Naraku or something; anyways he was all over Kikyo that day, and she had yet to tell Inuyasha of what was going on with his girlfriend. Maybe she could let him figure it out on his own, witness it with his own eyes, but that would be too harsh.

Sesshomaru however didn't have a girlfriend, so she couldn't blackmail him with the information she found. He was a hard one to figure out, and he always had a cold expression on his face that made it hard for her to read. Kikyo was a real bitch, she made it her pass time to piss off the girls she didn't like, and the girls that she thought below her, when in reality she was the one below all of them. None of the other girls were whores they didn't go after other men when they had boyfriends of their own. It was disrespectful; and in her thought, it was down right disgusting.

"Kagome, are you alive?" a voice from her right said to her. She turned to look at who spoke to her, only to find Sango standing there with a raised eyebrow looking at her. Kagome smiled motioning for Sango to take a seat beside her.

"Yes Sango I am alive. What is it you want?" Kagome said as she looked at her best friend. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the moon dorm with me," Sango asked with a soft smile on her face. There was a party that was going on at the moon dorm tonight, Sango so didn't want to miss it.

"Why? What's happening over at the moon dorm?" Kagome asked raising a delicate black eyebrow.

"Kaname is hosting a party tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to come." Sango replied, a bright smile on her face now.

"Sure, you never know it could be fun," Kagome responded with a smile. Sango was pleased with Kagome's answer. Since the party was in a few hours; Sango grabbed Kagome's arm rushing back to their dorms they got into their walk-in closets. Kagome didn't know if it was a formal party or just a casual party. So she pulled out a red silk tank top with rhinestones forming as the straps, and black skinny jeans that hugged her hips with a white rhinestone belt. She put on her black stiletto's there was no way she was not going with style. She went to her mirror, putting in her purple rhinestone earrings; after that she did her make-up. Kagome was what you would call a rich person, she could afford things that half of Tokyo's population or all of Tokyo's population couldn't, and that made her happy. Now when it comes to Kikyo however; that bitch didn't know the meaning of non-revealing clothing. That is all she would buy, if it was a formal dress, you could guarantee that the dress would be revealing; she was a whore so dressing up like one was her speciality. But Kagome wasn't, so she either went simple or all out gorgeous.

She put on silver eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara to finish off her eyes, then she put on some clear lip gloss; this girl right now looked simple but gorgeous as ever. Something that Kikyo could never master in clothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Sango

Sango was looking through her entire closet looking for something to wear to Kaname's party, when she had thought that all hope was lost on finding something; she noticed a black cocktail dress that was simple yet elegant, she put it on, then she picked out some shoes to go with it. She picked out black seven inch high heels that had black ribbons that wrapped up her calf like ballerina shoes. She went to her mirror, and started putting on her make up, putting on some purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, and mascara to finish off with her eyes, then she did her hair, putting in her usual high ponytail she curled the ponytail this time instead of keeping it straight.

When satisfied, she walked out of her room to meet up with Kagome, the moment she reached her door, she knocked. Kagome had answered the door looking as gorgeous as ever if that was even possible; because there was no one like Kagome out in the world, and Kikyo was far worse when any girl they've had the pleasure of meeting, god knows that girl needs to know how to dress. These girls specialized in dressing to impress; Kikyo was specialized in dressing to disgust the people around her except Naraku, and Inuyasha of course. There must of been a reason he even dated her for four years.

"Hey Kagome, looking gorgeous as ever! Where did you ever find a fashion trend?" Sango said with a joking tone as she looked her friend up and down. If Sesshomaru still hasn't gotten a girlfriend after all these years, he will wish he had Kagome, she was the most beautiful girl she had known since they were kids. What was even better was that they were so close, they could have been sisters.

"Thank you Sango! And wow you look so elegant yet beautiful as always!" Kagome commented as she too looked her friend over. Sango smiled at her sister/best friends comment on her looks, before they were late they started walking to the moon dorms as everyone else was that were invited. Yuki however was Headmaster Cross's daughter, and she was always on guard duty outside the moon dorms, even during the day! It was shocking, and then there was Zero Kiryuu, Headmaster Cross's son, though he keeps denying the fact that he was adopted by Headmaster Cross, and denying that he's his son. It was an amusing thing to watch.

Kaname Kuran was a dark haired person, he had his secrets while Kagome and I had our secrets, like Kagome was a demoness and a rich girl? And how I'm a demon slayer or in other words a vampire slayer...well sometimes Kagome and I take turns on killing the level E vampires that is if Kaname's crew doesn't beat us to it first. As we were walking we noticed Kikyo and Inuyasha walking in the same direction, they didn't want to be seen by those losers; it was bad enough that every time Inuyasha had seen Kagome he would call her weak, or useless; or even stupid. It was so rude that Kagome always beats his ass up for it; the amusing part is that he may be a hanyou but he is no match to Kagome's real strength.

They finally reached the moon dorm while walking pass those losers; Kagome smirked because she knew that Inuyasha nor Kkyo had expected it. They thought that they'd talk to them just like usual, then a fight would start and wa-la the cat or asshole fight of the century. As they walked through the white gates, vampires were everywhere! Sango was a little weary of them because a powerful vampire had killed her family, yet revenge was the last thing on her mind.

Kaname was sitting on a white bench with Yuki sitting next to him, Zero was standing probably as far as he could on the top of the staircase. Kain and Aido were chatting away by the food table, it seemed like everyone was having a good time. But for some reason, this Kira girl didn't like Yuki, and from the looks of it she was jealous that she had Kaname's affections, which was what Kira wanted the most; she wanted Kaname to love her not some human girl who couldn't even fight that well. That wasn't true at all; Yuki could fight it's just she was only given a retractable staff to fight with, and she needed to master more weapons like Kagome was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Kaname

I had noticed that Kagome and Sango had just entered the moon dorm, looking almost good to eat. They were so beautiful; that he couldn't take his eyes off them. Followed by them was Inuyasha and his bitch Kikyo; how he hated those two. All they did was cause trouble for Kagome, not that she was his yet. He wanted her to be, Yuki was really his younger sister, it was really sick in her mind to have a love interest in him.

Sometimes he didn't know what to think, because with Yuki she was unpredictable, she could do anything, but everything was never the same; so it was hard to figure it out. He truly wished sometimes that Kagome would really see him, get to know him, maybe even go on a date with him, he was only holding on to false hope though, she'd never go out with a vampire.

"Hello Kaname, nice party isn't it?" Kagome asked, he looked over the to love of his life, damn she really was beautiful, though what she was wearing was simple yet fancy and elegant.

"Indeed it is Kagome. Enjoying Ichijo's party that he put together?" Kaname replied.

"Ichijo planned this? That means that you are not hosting it?" Kagome asked surprised.

"No, I am not hosting it, Ichijo is. Go say happy birthday to him. He's over by the food table," Kaname suggested, then he returned to talking with Yuki. Kagome frowned, I could see she was not happy that I was pushing her away or did she catch on to that? If she caught on to that then he was doomed.

"Are you pushing me away, Kaname?" Kagome asked, her frown deepening if that was possible.

"No. Now why would you think that?" Kaname inquired, he frowned also. Oh shit she figured him out, what should he do now? No one was ever able to figure him out like Kagome could; and now that she has, this pushing her away plan wouldn't work anymore.

"Because, you wouldn't normally send me to someone else when you could perfectly call him over here." Kagome pointed out, raising her eyebrow in question.

Shit she was right, he could of called Ichijo over here; but he really didn't feel like it. And Ichijo seemed to be enjoying his party. So why interrupt that when he could have Kagome to himself? That was the number one question that he had to think about. On the other hand Yuki was trying to get his attention from Kagome and it really annoying. Why were sisters annoying anyway? Don't they have any respect for their elders? Dammit...

"Yuki why don't you go hang out with Ichijo, I'll see you later," Kaname said with slight irritation on his voice.


End file.
